


but she had to accept it

by I_h8_it_here



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity has a lot of internalized homophobia, Angst, F/F, also this is my first time doing this so uhhh, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_h8_it_here/pseuds/I_h8_it_here
Summary: She had to finally accept it—She was in love with her best friend.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	but she had to accept it

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I’ve written in a long time so please be nice but constructive criticism is welcome! Also this is meant to read like thoughts so I know it’s not necessarily grammatically correct but it’s also not exactly supposed to be. Also yes this is just vent work bc I’m an Amity kinne who projects everything onto her.

Amity silently dry-sobbed into her pillow, her chest aching. She had been crying alone in the dark for hours and though her whole body ached and longed for water, she couldn’t settle her cries.

She had to finally accept it—

She was in love with her best friend.

She couldn’t quite place where it started...Maybe it was when she stupidly challenged her to a witch’s duel, maybe it was when they almost died in the library...maybe it was when she first ever saw her.

Her beautiful skin that while still littered with acne and other imperfections it seemed flawless. Her hair that when in the dark it looked like the night sky and yet still in the sun it reflected the golden light in all the right ways. Her dark eyes that glittered with small honey-colored highlights. Her lips that looked a bit cracked and dry but in the softest way, in the way that let Amity know that if she reached out and touched them they would feel like velvet. Her wild fashion that while it was a mess it was something that Amity had come to associate with her, and by extension she’d come to love it. When Amity thought there couldn’t be more to make her any more lovable, there was her personality. Her infectious joy and misplaced optimism, her stunningly bright smile that while her teeth were crooked Amity couldn’t care less because it was divine. 

Everything about her was like a dream.

And just like a dream...she would always be unattainable. Just out of reach.

And Amity knew she had to accept that.

No one could ever love her, nor did she deserve it, especially not from someone as incredible as Luz.

And she had to accept that.

She kept repeating it in her head, she had to accept reality, it was hopeless. She was in love with someone who would never love her back. She was in love with a girl who was probably straight. She was in love with a human girl while she was still with her disapproving parents. She was in love with the one person who she could never love because if she did it would be the end of everything she worked for, the emperor’s coven, her social life, living up to her parents’ expectations and withstanding their abuse; it would all be for nothing. 

And yet she still couldn’t get rid of these feelings.

She’d tried.

Maybe that was the real reason she’d mistreated her for so long, it was because she couldn’t allow herself to develop these feeling but if only past her hadn’t been so oblivious. It had already been too late.

It was too late.

She was in love with her best friend.

She was in love with Luz.

And she hated herself for it but she had to accept it.


End file.
